1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composite nitride, a method of preparing the composite nitride, an electrode active material including the composite nitride, an electrode including the electrode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium batteries have drawn significant attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium batteries that use an organic electrolytic solution have a discharge voltage that is about twice as high as those that use an aqueous alkali solution as an electrolyte and a higher energy density than those that use aqueous alkali solution as an electrolyte.
Lithium batteries include negative and positive electrodes, each including an active material that allows intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, and an organic electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte filling the gap between the negative and positive electrodes. Lithium batteries produce electrical energy from redox reactions that take place as lithium ions are intercalated into or deintercalated from the positive and negative electrodes.
As negative active materials of the lithium secondary battery, graphite, high-capacity silicon-based transition metal oxides, tin-based transition metal oxides, and the like may be used.